Dear Fanfiction Authors,
by AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: The turtles (and their friends, enemies and perhaps a few gods) have a thing or two to say to fanfiction authors.
1. A Goddess' Request

**Hey everyone! Akimii here! I want to say that the idea for this story isn't mine, I took it from purplefern and I'm continuing from where she stopped!**

 **Her story concept was adding letters from the TMNT characters, and I'll do almost the same. The difference is that I'll also add OCs (mine and maybe other author's too) every once in a while.**

 **Anyway, you can read her story and mine, and request letters as well. ^-^**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Will you please pay a little attention to the Foot Clan members (the Elite members) and write fics about them? I mean, they are very important characters and I find them to be another well of inspiration, just like the turtles are.

I am really looking forward to read a Baxter Stockman fic. After all, being the Turtle's arch nemesis is tough, and he deserves attention! (And a little "love" too, if you know what I'm saying~)

Hopefully,

~ Deep Blue Diamond (formely known as Blue Goddess)

* * *

 **Any requests? :)**


	2. Raph x Xever fics!

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

 _Why_ do you seriously write about me and Fishface?! Like, in a _romantic_ way?! Ew, eww, EW EW EW! We're ENEMIES. We're supposed to _hate_ each other, so write us as _enemies!_

Eughhh. It disgusts me to barely think about it. Blaaargh.

Honestly,

Raph

PS.: Did they _actually_ write things about us?

PPS.: Yeah, fanfiction writers are _insane_.

PPPS.: _**gross.**_

* * *

 **Yes, some people *cough* *cough* me *cough* actually write RaphxXever fics, and although I don't mind it, let's be honest that the original characters would probably hate it.**

 **Requests? :)**


	3. The true meaning of disgust

Insane, gross, disgusting fanfiction authors,

 _ **Why**_ do you only write us in the worst possible ways ever? It's true, we wanted you to write about us, but not like that!

I'm going to tell you this, and I do _not_ want to repeat myself: DON'T write about us in a romantic relationship with any of our comrades. It's disgusting, bizarre and surreal.

Eugh. First you 'ship' me with Raphael, which is already gross, but ship me with _Baxter Stinkman_ is too much. _Too. Much._

I don't know how you bunch of creeps sleep at night.

(I think I could throw up at any second - EUGH.)

Honestly,

Xever

* * *

 ** _Yes._** **Believe it or not, some people** ** _actually_** **ship Xever and Baxter. EUGH. And when they wrote them a fic, they were in their** ** _mutated_** **forms, and both when mutated are UGLY as shit.**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 **Mano, isso é muita falta do que fazer. De verdade. EEEEEEUUUGHHHH**


	4. Leo's Surprise

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I'll try to be the most polite I can about this. Yes, it is a ship, and though I don't mind some (very few) of them, this one is just _way more_ terrifying and traumatizing than any other I've ever heard before: me and _Shredder._

 _What the SHELL?_

Have you not noticed yet that Shredder has been trying to kill me and my family since we arrived in the surface? I mean, seriously, what is wrong with you?!

 ** _*sigh.*_**

 _Please,_ don't write about me and Shredder in a romantic relationship. Because we'll _never_ be together. Like, ever.

Honestly,

Leonardo

PS.: He'd also be a pedophile if we ever EVER were in a relationship, you knew that?


	5. Love between time and space

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

How come nobody ever writes about me and Renet? We're the perfect couple! We deserve the greatest of all fanfictions! Romance and drama, and fights, and betrayal, then reconciliation and, and, and beautiful alien warriors!

Mikey, that would be like when I met Mona Lisa.

Raph, you're ruining my point! _Ahem._ So, WRITE ABOUT US! I need to know that she loves me somewhere!

Hopefully,

The handsomest of all mutant turtles, Mikey.


	6. Mean Readers

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

It has come to my knowledge that some of you Readers dislike gay/lesbian/incest couples that my Author and other Authors write. An example is the Splinter x Shredder ship. This, to most people, is the supreme meaning of impossibility, and it can even cause disgust to some of you.

I understand that you might not like it, as I myself dislike a few ships. But some people - I won't say names - sometimes hurt (it can either be physically or through mean words) the Authors that write gay/lesbian/incest-centric fics, simply because those Readers dislike their fics.

What I have to say is, _please_ respect other Authors. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes, and it's normal that there are disagreements about whether or not a certain ship is good.

And if you don't enjoy reading fics about a certain ship, the solution is easy - don't read it! Why should you waste your time reading something you don't like, only to post bad reviews about what the Author worked so hard to show?

That is so mean.

Honestly,

~ Deep Blue Diamond (Formely known as Blue Goddess)

* * *

 **I am so lucky that I never had any mean Reader like that. Ewwww.**

 **But I won't be a hypocrite, I confess that I once posted a harsh review for the Author that wrote a Xever x Baxter fic. I'm still uncertain if whether or not I should say sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading! :3 (And don't worry, this series will still go far)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This letter was requested by cheloniamydas. Thank you for your request!**

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Blue Goddess told me about her Reader, "cheloniamydas", that asked about my opinion for the ship Shinitello (which I'm pretty sure it's about me and Shinigami, right?).

Well, honestly, I never imagined myself in a relationship with Shini. I meanm she's cool and all, but she isn't really my type of girl, you know? I'm actually okay if you ship me with her, because, well, I myself wouldn't really care.

Plus, Mikey is the one who likes her, not me.

Honestly,

Donatello.

PS.: Come on! They ship Shini with YOU? Why not with ME? I'm the best turtle that Shinigami could ever DREAM of!

PSS.: Calm down, Mikey. I'm sure people would rather write about you and her than ME and her.

PSSS.: Yeah, Don, they better! WRITE ABOUT US!


End file.
